Bunk Beds
by babeitscoldoutside
Summary: Chris likes Darren. But Darren is straight. Then he decided to kiss him on stage. What happens when they talk about that in their hotel room after the show?


"Darren?" Chris asked into the darkness. The last show of the tour had ended a few hours ago and after a small after-show party, everyone had gone back to their rooms – or stumbled in some cases. Lea and Dianna had been off into the direction of their room, arm in arm and giggling like two schoolgirls a while ago as well, but they seemed to be asleep by now as everything was completely quiet. Chris was in their bunk bed, on top of course, that was just the cooler spot, with Darren on the bed beneath him. Rooming with him was a blast, Darren never got old – literally, the boy would still be a kid at heart at 90.

"Hm?" he asked and sounded like he had been half asleep.

"Sorry, never mind." Chris muttered, not wanting to wake him up even more.

He heard Darren shift in the bed under him and rolled to his side, facing the wall.

"Chris, talk to me." He heard Darren say, more awake now and sincere concern seeping through his voice.

Chris sighed heavily and turned back around, simply staring into the dark. Not seeing anything made things easier, made him feel safe and protected and like nothing could happen.

"Why exactly did you decide to kiss me tonight?" he asked slowly. He knew, it was probably because of the fans, because they wanted this. Still, he needed to ask what his intentions were. He had promised himself that, if Kurt ever got a boyfriend on the show, he would become good friends with the actor to play him. And he had done that, Darren was his best friend. Only problem: somehow, that wasn't enough. And Chris hated himself for that. He didn't want to fall in love with a co-worker and most importantly, he didn't want to fall in love with someone straight. But Darren was so sweet and gentle, he was an equally big nerd and dork as he was and so easy to be around. And now Chris was setting himself up for heartbreak.

He heard Darren sigh quietly and shift again, the bed swaying slightly as he did so.

"I wanted to." He admitted and Chris frowned. Where was the fangirl- and Tumblr-based explanation?

"You… _wanted_ to? To make the fans happy? To give them something to jabber on about while they wait for the next season?" he asked and this time, Darren was quick to answer.

"No, Chris. I wanted to kiss you." He said quietly, almost inaudible.

"But… _why_?" Why would Darren want to kiss him? Oh yes, Chris had enjoyed that, maybe a little too much, _probably_ a little too much. He shouldn't have been so enthusiastic about a little kiss from a friend – because that's all Darren was. Unfortunatly.

"I-I like kissing you. You make me… feel stuff."

Chris had no clue what was going on all the sudden. So he made Darren feel stuff, what was that supposed to mean?  
>"Darren, I don't even know what you're talking about." He sighed.<p>

"I like you. I really like you. And I wanted to kiss you, so I did. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable." He sounded confident, but Chris knew him better. He could hear his voice being slightly higher than usually, a thing no one would notice unless you heard him every single day. His voice got like that when he was nervous. And right now, Chris was lucky if he was able to speak in the first place.

"You- Are you trying to tell me that-" he sucked in a heavy breath, clutching the sheets and was interrupted by Darren before he could even go on.

"Yes. I'm sorry."

This couldn't be happening, this could just not be real. There was no way. Confusion, yes that's what it was. Darren was probably confused. Or character bleed, he was playing Blaine so much, he was starting to feel like him.

"Darren, you're straight." Chris pointed out, his voice a little shaky. He decided now was a good time to remind him of that fact.

"I know. I thought I was. Though honestly, I don't care what I am or am not. I'm falling in love with a person and not a gender. I only had girlfriends so far, yes, but now- God, I just really like you, okay? I'm sorry."

Chris hand no idea what he was supposed to do. Things like that don't happen to him, no one ever fell in love with him and he for sure didn't make _straight_ boys fall in love with him.

"Would you stop apologizing?" he asked and rubbed a hand over his face, trying to wrap his mind around the recent news. Why was he apologizing in the first place?

"But I didn't want to make things awkward between us. You're my best friend. I don't want this to change just because I… have feelings. For you."

Chris rested both of his hands on his face, breathing deeply for a minute.

"I like you." He finally whispered.

"What?"

"I like you." He said a little louder.

"No, I heard you, I just- Really?"

"Yes."

"For how long?"

"A while."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because," Chris sighed heavily, "You were my co-worker. And I thought you were straight as can be and I, sorry to break it to you, happen to have a dick." He commented drily.

Darren burst into laughter beneath him and Chris couldn't help but chuckle along. It was crazy how easily they could go back to that, laughing with each other like they always did. But still, there was more in the air. After they had both calmed down and were back to breathing properly, Darren spoke again.

"Can I come up to you?" he asked quietly.

"Uhm… sure." Chris muttered, absolutely _not_ sure where this was going. Darren was the first guy telling him he liked him, so he had no clue how he was supposed to act or what he was supposed to say. He heard Darren sit up, the bet swayed again and finally, he could see the silhouette of Darren on the ladder, climbing into his bed and settling down next to him. Chris was pretty much frozen in his place, finding himself in the dark, his face only inches from Darren's.

"I don't know what to do." He admitted shyly.

Darren simply smiled and reached one hand out to rest it on his cheek, brushing his thumb over the soft skin there and Chris sighed contently, his eyes falling shut. When he opened them again, they widened immediately as Darren was a lot closer suddenly, his warm breath ghosting over his face.

"Can I kiss you?"

"Oh, we're asking now?" Chris smiled slightly, finding his ability to talk again. And suddenly, he wasn't scared or awkward anymore. Suddenly he remembered it was Darren, the same Darren he could laugh with and hang out with and who would be there for him no matter what ,who had hugged him so many times before and whom he was in love with. And who loved him back. Everything was the same, just better.

Darren just grinned and moved in, shifting his body closer. When their lips met, Chris' eyes closed again as he revelled in the feeling of it. They had kissed before, as Blaine and Kurt. But this was different and so much better. This was Darren and Chris and not their characters. Darren even kissed differently from Blaine. He started off equally tender and careful, but after a few moments he got a little more eager, parting his lips slightly and allowing his tongue to trail over Chris' lips, asking for entrance.

Though he had never done that, Chris somehow managed to do exactly what was needed and opened his mouth as well, moaning as their tongues slid together. Darren's hand was by now moving away from his cheek and down to his waist to pull him closer. Chris couldn't help but groan again, right into Darren's mouth and fisted a hand into the front of his shirt, tugging him closer as well. Oh Jesus, he was enjoying this way too much. He shifted a little and – oh wow, that was nice. So he wriggled his hips again, seeking the pleasure he had felt a second ago. It took him a second to realize he was rubbing against Darren's thigh and he was glad it was dark so he couldn't see his blush.

"Sorry." He muttered and shifted back again, but a firm hand on his waist stopped him.

"No, again." Darren ordered, his voice lower than usually as he pulled him back. And so Chris obliged, rocking against him a few more times until Darren moaned lowly and started moving in return as well. He could _feel_ how hard he was every time they met and it should be overwhelming and scary and new. And new it was, but an amazing, exciting kind of new. A kind of new that made him never want to stop.

"Darren…" he groaned out, pressing closer into him and running his fingers down his torso and stopping at the hem of his shirt. "Please."

And Darren did as he was told, ridding himself from his shirt in the blink of an eye. Chris trailed his fingertips over the bare skin right in front of him, gasping at the feeling. He was actually allowed to touch this. Darren liked him. He felt like he might pass out from all the joy and emotion and the fucking _hardness_ in his pants.

So he lowered his mouth to his collarbone, kissing it in sudden confidence. The skin was slightly damp with sweat already from all the kissing they had done and even though Chris would have though he'd find it disgusting, he found himself really enjoying it.

"Chris, just-" Darren gasped out, his arms around him and tugging on the back of his shirt. He caught on pretty quickly and raised his arms so Darren could pull the shirt over his head and throw it somewhere to the floor. When he moved in again, Chris couldn't help but moan at the feeling of their chests actually touching. Skin to skin. Heartbeat to heartbeat. It wasn't even real.

They kept rocking against each other for a few moments before Chris placed a flat hand on his chest and pushed gently. "Stop." He gasped and Darren did.

"Sorry, too much?" he asked, panting heavily.

"No, I'm just… too close." He breathed out and Darren nodded. Slowly, he sat up and rolled over, straddling him. He slowly trailed his fingertips down over his exposed chest and rested them at the waistband of his pyjama pants, toying with the drawstring.

Chris noticed his hesitation and nodded encouragingly. Yes, he might have just confessed his feelings, but he trusted Darren like he trusted no one else and he knew this wouldn't be a one time thing.

So slowly, Darren pulled at his pants, exposing inch by inch of his pale skin. Finally, he got it over his hips and Chris' erection sprung free which caused him to sigh in relief. Sometimes, even pyjama pants were too much. Darren exhaled heavily, just looking for a moment. Though it was dark, he was able to see what's important here. Chris shifted a little uncomfortable, feeling vulnerable as he simply stared at him.

"You're beautiful." Darren finally told the naked man in front of him, trailing a tender hand down the centre of his chest, stopping at his stomach. Chris sighed, releasing a breath he hadn't noticed he was holding. Finally able to breath again, he reached up to rest his own hands at Darren's waistband.

"Fair game. Same conditions for everyone." He demanded and tugged a little. Darren nodded slowly and rose onto his knees, allowing Chris to pull his pants down to around his knees before he kicked them off himself.

"Wow." Chris whispered. He now understood why Darren had just _looked _at him before. This was mesmerizing and incredibly arousing, even in the darkness of it all. This was actually the first time he was so close to a real penis that he just _had_ to look, trying to memorize everything.

Finally, Darren leaned down again and attached his lips to his neck, kissing softly for a while before he opened his mouth and lightly grazed his tears along his skin. Chris knew he would leave marks but was beyond the point of caring. He was too turned on for that. And he was just going to remind Darren of that fact when he seemed to have the same thought and traced one hand down his side and finally, _finally_ loosely wrapped it around his cock.

"OhmygodDarren." Chris babbled without breathing, his arms flying around the other man. Darren just smiled against his neck and tightened his grip around him before he started stroking slowly, carefully.

"You-You feel good." He breathed out, moving up to lick at his ear. Really, he licked! Shuddering all over, Chris moaned and bucked his hips forward, into the hand still stroking him. He was already feeling the heat in his stomach and pulled away a little, whining quietly at the lost friction.

"Darren, Darren!" he gasped out and he lifted his head from his neck, meeting his eye again. "Yeah?" he asked softly and brought his free hand up to stroke his hair back from his sweaty forehead.

"I want you. Like… really. I do. If you- I mean, you don't have to, if you don't, that's-"

"Chris, sh. I do. I told you." He whispered and fondly kissed his forehead one last time.

"We need… uhm," Darren looked around, but he knew for a fact that he had not brought lube. He hadn't expected himself to declare his feelings here and now and he for sure hadn't expected _that_ to happen.

"Yeah. Yeah, I-" Chris stuttered and sat up, pushing his pillow away and pulling a small bottle of lube out from under it. His blush was visible even though the lack of light.

"Wow, kinky." Darren laughed and snatched the bottle from his hand. "So were you planning on using that up here while I was peacefully sleeping under you?" he teased.

"Darren Everett Criss, if you want your dick in me anytime soon, shut up and get at it." Chris snapped back, unable to suppress a grin stretching over his face. And Darren didn't talk back this time, but only quickly kissed his cheek before ha sat back again.

"Lay down. On your stomach. Here…" he grabbed a pillow and pulled it closer, patting it. Chris looked at it for a moment, pouting a little before he obeyed and laid over it.

"I feel stupid." He admitted because really, his ass was sticking up in the air and it was just kind of awkward. But Darren shifted closer and placed a hand on his back, rubbing up and down his spine in slow motions.

"Don't. You look beautiful." He whispered and bent down to kiss his shoulder. Slowly, his kisses trailed all the way down his back before he stopped at the small of it. At this point, he pushed at Chris' thighs, urging them further apart and lowered himself on his stomach between his spread legs. His hands softly ran over the swell of his ass and he could see Chris shiver.

"Darren, what are you-_oh_." Chris shut his mouth again as he looked over his shoulder and for a minute wondered where the hell Darren had gone. But he still felt the hands on his ass and finally spotted him laying right there. And then he had no more words because the pure sight was something Chris was sure he'd never forget again.

Darren ghosted his hands over the soft skin again before firmly placing them on either cheek and finally pulling them apart, spreading him open. Again, eh just took a moment to watch. Chris was wriggling uncomfortably because he felt really exposed like that and he could feel his hot breath there and it was driving him insane.

"Sh, Chris. Relax, it's okay." Darren whispered and leaned up to press a kiss to his right cheek. Chris just moaned and dropped his face into the pillows, muffling the noise. Taking that as an encouragement, Darren moved his lips down slowly until he finally pressed them to his entrance, feeling him clench down on nothing immediately.

"Oh _fuck_, Darren!" Chris all but cried out, bucking his hips back and trying to make him do that again. Darren chuckled and obeyed, kissing the twitching ring of muscles once again and by now Chris is basically a babbling mess, just muttering things with no sense at all. And Darren seemed to enjoy himself as well as he decided to go and _lick_ at him, making him moan even louder. He certainly did good things with his tongue, Chris decided. And just when he was about to tell him that, he obviously tried to prove that point by pushing inside of him with said tongue.

"Oh my _god_! Darren!" he cried in pleasure, trying to thrust his hips back against him, but he held him down with one arm over his waist to keep him from moving too much.

"Please, need you. More, anything, just Darren, please…" he muttered as he kept licking him open. A second later he regretted it as the mouth on his ass was pulled away, but only a moment later he felt a suddenly lube-slick finger on his entrance while a clean hand was stroking his back. Again, he bucked back but it only earned him a light smack on his ass by Darren – not that this didn't please him, it did actually, a lot (he'd have to keep that in mind), but he figured if he kept this up it would take even longer until they got stuff done. And he needed to come like, yesterday. So he tried to still his hips as Darren rubbed his ass and finally pushed the finger in. He went very slowly, obviously trying to give him time to adjust.

"It's really sweet of you that you're so concerned of my wellbeing but I might have to kill you if you don't move faster in a second. And more. I can take more." He gasped out because even this one finger made him feel things he had never before. Yes, he had done this himself but somehow it had never felt this amazing, never this right. Darren did what he was told and moved his finger faster and allowed Chris to move his hips along with it to meet his hand. After a moment, he replaced the one finger with two, giving him a little time again before he moved faster. By the time he had three fingers inside of him, Chris was moaning and groaning and his hips were jerking up and down quickly. Just when he thought things couldn't get better, Darren decided to crook his fingers and _ohmyholdgodness_ Chris had never felt such pleasure before.

"Fuck, Darren!" he called out and Darren brushed over that spot inside of him again, making him do those beautiful noises again. After a moment, Chris reached behind and swatted air, obviously trying to hit Darren.

"Too close. Need you in me. Now!" he demanded and Darren instantly removed his fingers which caused Chris to whimper at the sudden emptiness. The older man searched around for his abandoned pants and triumphantly pulled a condom out. In the meantime, Chris reached behind himself, trying to take the empty spot Darren's fingers had left, but he was stopped by a hand on his wrist.

"Ah-ah-ah. Don't finish without me here." Darren smiled softly after he had managed to get his condom on and lubed himself up. He tugged at his arm until Chris sat up and allowed Darren to turn him around and push him down on his back. He leaned down to press a sloppy kiss to Chris' lips and he kissed back eagerly, all too much tongue and teeth.

"Are you sure?" he asked gently as he positioned himself between Chris' legs and lined his cock up with his entrance.

"I've never been so sure about anything in my life." The younger man breathed heavily. So Darren nodded and slowly, oh so slowly pressed in. Chris groaned out from the mix of pleasure and pain. It stung, yes, but it was also so, so good. He felt so full, so full of Darren. He forced his eyes open to meet Darren's who was obviously fighting with himself to keep his hips still and give Chris time to adjust. His fingers came to stroke at the younger man's hair as he wriggled a little, the pain slowly easing. It wasn't too bad, Darren had prepared him well and he was sure it would get even better with time.

"Move." He ordered. Darren did. He went slow again, pushing forward until he was buried all the way inside of him. "God Chris, you- you feel so good. So tight. " he gasped out and rested his hands on either side of Chris' head. Chris was panting heavily and moving his hips to meet Darren's, willing him to move more.

"Faster, please." He begged and Darren was all too happy to oblige. So he moved his hips faster, meeting Chris' more eagerly and turning him into a puddle. Chris wrapped his legs around Darren's waist and locked his ankles behind his back, urging him in deeper.

"Harder, Darren, harder!" he whined needily, trying to move his hips more to get some more friction. And who was Darren to say no to an order like that. So he thrusted harder into him, the sound of skin slapping against skin and low moans from both men filling the room. When he angled his hips just so and thrusted again, hard, Chris cried out with all he had and his back arched off the bed.

"Again." He urged and Darren did so. A high pitched whine escaped Chris' mouth and Darren knew he was close, so he wrapped one hand around his throbbing cock and strocked in time with his thrusts that, by now, were causing the bed to bang against the wall each time. But neither of them noticed or cared.

"Darren!" Chris called out and he nodded, speeding up both his hand and hips. It took two, three more thrusts and strokes until Chris was coming hard in between them, screaming Darren's name. Only seconds later, the heat in Darren's stomach took over and he came inside of Chris, shouting his name in return. Darren stroked Chris threw it as they both rode their orgasms out until he collapsed on top of him.

"Wow." Chris whispered into the curly head on his chest.

"Yeah." He agreed with a chuckle and kissed the skin he was laying on. They remained into their position for a few moments before Darren slowly pulled out, making Chris whine at the sudden emptiness. He rolled the condom off and managed to hit the bin from the bed. Trying not to look too proud of himself, he settled back down and cuddled up to Chris, nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck.

"Chris?"

"Mhmh?"

"I love you."

Chris looked down into the dark hazel eyes for a moment until a soft smile spread across his lips. Those were the words he had been longing to hear his entire life. And now Darren, the man he had been in love with for so long but hadn't allowed himself to really think it, had said them.

"I love you too."

They leaned in again to share a sweet kiss, but just when their lips were about to touch, they heard a knock on the wall right next to the bed and jumped a little.

"Guys!" Lea called, obviously from next door. "Cory just texted me, asking if you two were killing each other because he heard screams. I suggest you clear that up once you stop walking funny, Chris." She shouted and with that, the two men burst into laughter and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

Cory in the meantime, was still trying to decide if he should have someone check on them. Murder on tour would not be a good promotion, he decided.


End file.
